LUST
by kRieZt
Summary: "Jika sesuatu yang bernama nafsu itu tidak ada, maka hubungan macam ini tidak akan pernah ada. Tidak akan pernah terjadi kepada siapa pun, baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan..."


**LUST**

Pairing : Eric Slingby/Alan Humphries

Summary : Apakah Shinigami bisa merasakan apa yang disebut nafsu seperti ini?

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Yana Toboso-sensei

Warning : YAOI, SMUT! Alan's POV. Don't like don't read!

* * *

_**Dispatch Society, 9.00 pm**_

_Alan's POV_

"Alan Humphries, ke ruanganku sekarang. Bawa dokumen nama yg sudah kuberikan padamu."

Aku merapikan dokumen list nama di mejaku, kemudiam bergegas mengikuti William ke ruangannya. Kalau sudah akam memulai tugas, biasanya aku dan dia akan berdiskusi mengenai pembagian list nama dan lokasinya.

"OK, sesuai dengan jumlah nama yang kita terima, malam ini setiap orang akan menyelesaikan 20 nama.

"Ada apa, Sir William?"

"Sepertinya akan ada satu orang yang harus menyelesaikan lebihnya. Satu list yang kau bagi ini berjumlah 22 nama, Sir Alan."

"Ya, tadi memang lebih 2 nama."

"Dan kau yang akan menyelesaikannya." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"Hee? A-aku?"

"Bukankah ini lebih baik, Sir Alan? Kau punya target sendiri yang harus diselesaikan. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan keberatan untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini."

"Err..." _*bingung*_

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyuruh Eric Slingby mendampingimu menyelesaikan target. Dia akan mendapat tugas di daratan Scotland."

"Jauh sekali..."

"Sedangkan kau di Birmingham, Sir Alan."

"Ya sudah, tidak masalah. Aku terima tugasnya, Sir William."

"Bagus, ayo kita bagikan list ini untuk yang lainnya."

_**Birmingham City, 11.30 pm**_

Pemandangan kota Birmingham tengah malam begitu indah. Aku menatap kota yang dilewati sungai besar ini dari menara lonceng sebuah gereja. Sambil menunggu waktu mencabut nyawa tiba, aku memeriksa list-ku sekali lagi. Tinggal satu nama lagi yang harus aku ambil. Sesuai dengan keterangan di list ini, manusia ini akan terlibat pertengkaran kecil di sebuah bar. Karena yang bertengkar dalam keadaan mabuk, maka pertengkaran itu menjadi berlebihan, sampai menyebabkan kematian.

Jenuh juga aku hanya menunggu di sini. Apa sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja di dekat bar itu? Atau apakah sebaiknya aku menunggu di dalam bar itu? Mungkin segelas brandy bisa menghangatkan tubuhku di udara dingin malam ini.

"Yah, daripada tidak ada yang dikerjakan…"

Aku melompat dari menara lonceng gereja, bergerak cepat melewati atap-atap rumah di bawah sana. Tibalah aku di sebuah bar yang masih ramai dengan pengunjung di malam hari. Aku tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian resmi begini masuk ke sebuah bar. Maka itu, sebelum masuk, aku bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit untuk merubah penampilanku. Dengan menjentikkan jari beberapa kali, akhirnya aku mendapatkan penampilan sempurna untuk menyamar.

Sekedar kemeja lengan pendek dan celana bahan, nampaknya penyamaranku tidak terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi aku masih tidak bisa melepas kacamataku…

Aku masuk ke bar dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Aroma anggur dan alcohol tercium sangat kuat oleh hidungku. Aku harap tidak begitu menarik perhatian di sini, langsung saja aku duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan bartender dan memesan minuman.

"Aku pesan brandy paling enak di barmu."

"Satu gelas brandy, segera diantarkan untukmu, Tuan…"

Sambil menunggu pesananku, aku memperhatikan tingkah laku manusia yang berada di sekitarku. Di sampingku, duduk seorang pria yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita memakai gaun biru. Sambil mabuk, dia bercerita ini itu kepada wanita itu. Sesekali mereka tertawa kalau sang pria sudah mulai melontarkan kata-kata lucu. Kemudian di belakangku duduk sekelompok pria dan beberapa wanita yang larut dalam permainan kartu. Lebih tepatnya, perjudian.

_Pantas saja mereka cepat mati, Tuhan membiarkan mereka larut dalam kesenangan sesaat. Kemudian menjatuhkan manusia itu sampai ke titik paling lemahnya…_

Kami, para Pencabut Nyawa (baca : Shinigami), hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Keseharian kami dipenuhi dengan pekerjaan yang berurusan dengan nyawa manusia. Dalam mencabut nyawa, kami tidak boleh bekerja sembarangan. Kami harus mengikuti prosedur yang ada. Jika kami melanggar, maka akan dikenakan sanksi seumur hidup, seperti aku ini…

Hanya karena kesalahan prosedur, maka Thorns of Death itu mengancamku. William jadi harus menambah targetku supaya bisa sembuh dari penyakit seumur hidup ini…

"Hey, tampan. Sendirian?"

Lamunanku buyar ketika seorang wanita bergaun hitam duduk di sampingku. Dandanan dan penampilannya sangat berlebihan. Dia menatapku dan tesenyum menggodaku. Aku berusaha tenang supaya tidak tergoda olehnya.

"Mau aku temani? Hey, bartender, minta champagne."

Si wanita ini lalu mulai berbicara panjang lebar tidak jelas. Aku hanya mendengarkan sambil menikmati champagne yang dia pesan. Yang aku heran, dia kuat sekali minumnya. Terhitung sejak dia mulai berbicara, dia sudah habis satu gelas champagne. Buruknya, aku pun jadi kebanyakan minum. Tidak pernah minum champagne, rasanya jadi seperti ini. Aku malah berharap champagne itu sama dengan brandy. Harusnya bisa menghangatkan, tetapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini?

Ada yang membakar dalam tubuhku…

Sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadaku…

"Oh, kau mulai kehilangan konsentrasimu, sayang…"

PRANG!

Kepalaku mulai pusing, dan aku mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari arah belakangku. Sudah terjadi keributan rupanya. Sekelompok orang yang sedang bermain kartu tadi tiba-tiba meributkan soal uang taruhan mereka. Aku mencoba menyiapkan diriku untuk menjalankan tugas. Wanita yang tadi berbicara denganku tiba-tiba histeris karena kekasihnya terlibat dalam perkelahian itu. Mumpung dia tidak ada, aku beranjak secepatnya dari meja bar. Niatku ingin mengubah diri kembali menjadi Shinigami. Tetapi…

"Oh tidak…"

GUBRAK!

Kakiku sepertinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhku. Aku jatuh saat hendak pergi ke toilet. Kepalaku sudah mulai pusing, pandanganku sudah tidak tetap lagi. Aku mencoba berdiri, kukeluarkan death scythe-ku untuk menopang tubuhku. Keributan di sana masih terjadi, dan aku harus mempersiapkan diriku.

"Tinggal satu nyawa lagi…dan…" _*pingsan*_

_**Dispatch Society, 2.00 am**_

Aku merasa ada yang mendekap tubuhku…

Lebih tepatnya, membawa tubuhku dalam dekapannya…

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, mencoba meregangkan tubuhku namun tidak bisa. Aku hampir jatuh saat sedang membuka tanganku, dan baru sadar bahwa posisiku sekarang sedang digendong seseorang.

"Sudah bangun, Alan?"

Suara ini tidak asing lagi bagiku. Aku mencoba berpikir di tengah rasa kantuk dan kepala pusing. Tapi bagaimana mungkin orang ini sedang bersamaku sekarang? Tunggu dulu, bukankah seharusnya aku berada di bar itu dan menjalankan tugasku?

"Eric…?"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Alan. Aku khawatir saat hendak menyusulmu ke tempat kau akan mengambil nyawa tadi."

"Mengambil…nyawa…? Ah, aku harus mengambil nyawa itu sekarang! Turunkan aku, Eric!" _*berontak*_

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nyawa itu, Alan. Aku sudah mengambilnya, dan kumasukkan ke targetmu."

"Tidak mungkin, tapi itu seharusnya menjadi milikku…"

"Aku tahu, maka itu kau tidak usah khawatir. Nanti biar aku yang bilang kepada William."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan di mana kita sekarang?"

Nampaknya, tanpa Eric menjawab pertanyaanku pun, aku sudah tahu sekarang aku berada di mana. Eric membawaku ke kamarku. Dia lalu meletakkanku di tempat tidur. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing, dan satu hal lagi, dalam tubuhku terasa sangat panas.

"Eric…"

"Ya?"

Ada sesuatu yang berusaha menguasai tubuhku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku membuka jasku, membuka dasiku, membuka beberapa kancing kemejaku, berusaha mengeluarkan rasa panas ini dari tubuhku.

"Sesuatu terjadi dalam tubuhku, Eric…panas…" _*gelisah*_

"Apa? Tunggu, aku ambilkan air minum untukmu."

Eric mengambilkan air minum untukku. Aku mencoba menopang tubuhku dengan satu siku, dan menegak habis air minum yang dibawakannya tadi. Tetapi rasa panas ini tidak langsung hilang. Dan aku merasa _aneh_ di antara kedua pahaku…

_Di sana…terasa tegang…_

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Alan?"

"Aku merasa aneh, Eric. Seluruh tubuhku…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bar itu sebelum akhirnya kau pingsan?"

"Aku hanya minum segelas brandy, berharap bisa menghangatkan tubuhku saat menjalani tugas. Kemudian ada seorang wanita yang mengajakku bicara, dan menuangkan segelas…"

"Segelas apa?"

"Err…uhm…apa ya namanya? Aku lupa, tapi bukan brandy…"

"Whisky? Champagne? Vodka?"

"Itu…bisa kau ulang kata kedua tadi, Eric?"

"Champagne? Demi Tuhan, berapa gelas yang kau habiskan sampai kau mabuk seperti ini, Alan?" _*cemas*_

"Entahlah, dua…tiga…aku tidak tahu…" _*mengacau*_

"Bicaramu sudah mulai tidak jelas. Kau benar-benar mabuk, Alan."

"Aku…tidak mabuk, Eric. Hanya saja…"

"Kau merasakan panas di dalam tubuhmu?"

"Iya, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Rasanya…aneh…di sini…" _*narik tangan Eric*_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyuruhku menarik tangan Eric dan meletakkannya di antara kedua pahaku. Dia pun sama terkejutnya denganku, yang langsung berjengit kaget ketika dia memegangnya sedikit erat.

"Alan, apa champagne bisa membuatmu…_terangsang_…?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Eric? Tapi mana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?"

"Sakitkah?" _*tambah erat*_

"Ah…jangan kencang-kencang! Sa-sakit…" _*gelisah*_

"Pantas saja segelas air tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa panas di tubuhmu. Aku rasa, tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa melepaskanmu dari gejolak itu, Alan."

"Eric…apa yang…"

"Aku sangat berharap caraku benar, Alan. Jika kau tahan rasa sakit itu sampai besok, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa istirahat dengan tenang malam ini."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Eric?" _*panic*_

"Akan aku lakukan apa pun agar kau bisa merasa lebih baik, Alan."

Eric mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Yang dia lakukan pertama kali adalah menciumku. Dia mencium bibirku, demi Tuhan! Sensasinya luar biasa. Ketika dia menciumku, rasa panas itu kembali bergejolak dalam tubuhku. Reaksiku bukannya mendorong dia jauh, tetapi malah memeluknya dan membiarkan dia menciumku lebih dalam.

Oh, salahkah…?

_*gasp*_

"Eric…Eric…"

"Ya, Alan…"

"Menurutmu…apa yang kita lakukan ini adalah benar?" _*gemeteran*_

"Pejamkan matamu jika menurutmu ini salah, Alan…"

Eric mengarahkan ciumannya turun ke daguku, ke leher, sampai ke badanku. Aku tidak bisa tenang saat dia mulai bermain-main di sekitar dadaku.

"Ah…!"

Apakah…itu suaraku? Demi Tuhan, suaraku berubah menjadi melengking ketika Eric menurunkan ciumannya sampai ke pinggangku. Keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhku. Aku mendesah dan mengerang terus, benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

_Apakah Shinigami bisa merasakan apa yang disebut nafsu seperti ini?_

"Bersiaplah, Alan. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari rasa sakit itu…"

Aku mendadak tegang saat Eric membuka kakiku. Dia berada di antara kedua kakiku, membuka kancing celana panjangku, dan meraih 'milik'ku yang sudah tegang.

"Aku baru menciummu saja lho, Alan. Dan kau sudah sebasah ini…" _*senyum setan*_

"Ba-basah apa…?" _*polos*_

"Hahaha…ya sudah, nikmati saja, Alan." _*menyeringai*_

Dan dia pun…melakukan hal yang paling BERANI yang pernah dilakukan oleh makhluk Tuhan mana pun. Dia memasukkan 'milik'ku, yang katanya tadi sudah basah, ke dalam mulutnya. Awal-awal dia memasukkan, aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Tetapi kemudian aku jadi gelisah, kakiku bergerak meluruskan dan menekukkan lutut.

"Eric…Eric…oh…hmm~mh!"

"Jangan tahan suaramu, Alan…" _*lanjut*_

"Tapi…ah…haa~ahn! ERIC!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu keluar dari 'bawah' sana. Dan cairan yang keluar itu ditelan oleh Eric. Sontak aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh dari 'milik'ku yang sudah semakin basah karena cairan tadi.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Eric? Itu tadi khan kotor!"

"Kotor? Tidak, ini tidak kotor. Lihatlah, Alan…"

Yang membuatku terkejut adalah Eric dengan berani menjilat cairan kental yang membekas di tangannya itu. Aku malah tidak berani melihat dia menjilat tangannya. Ditambah lagi dia merangkak naik dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Alan?"

"…" _*bingung*_

"Apakah ini hal pertama untukmu?"

"Aku…memang belum pernah merasakan hal ini, Eric. Mungkinkah Shinigami seperti kita bisa merasakan hal semacam ini?"

"Entahlah, aku pun tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Err…kenapa rasanya begitu bergejolak? Dadaku seperti mau pecah, Eric…"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang, Alan? Kemarikan tanganmu…"

Eric menarik tanganku dan diletakkan di dadanya. Tuhan, dia pun sama gugupnya denganku. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, tetapi sebenarnya dia sangat tegang. Apakah 'nafsu' itu bisa membuat siapa saja menjadi seperti ini?

"Eric…"

"Maukah kau diam sejenak dan biarkan aku melanjutkannya, Alan?"

"Bukankah tidak adil jika hanya aku yang bisa menikmatinya? Seharusnya…hal seperti ini bisa dinikmati berdua khan, Eric?"

"…" _*senyum*_

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya bisa membuatmu menikmatinya juga, Eric?"

"Tak banyak yang harus kau lakukan, Alan. Sekarang, tenangkan dirimu. Hal selanjutnya mungkin lebih tidak menyenangkan. Tetapi aku bisa menjamin kau akan menikmatinya nanti…"

"Oh, Eric…"

Dia menciumku sekali lagi demi bisa menenangkanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli ini salah atau benar. Bagiku, ini akan salah jika harus berhenti di tengah jalan, dan akan benar jika kami melakukannya sampai selesai.

Eric menyuruhku membuka seluruh pakaianku. Aku merasa terbebas ketika sudah tidak ada lagi pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku. Eric pun membuka pakaiannya, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti ini. Tubuh seksinya tersimpan dalam balutan jas dan kemeja. Keringat mengucur membasahi wajahnya. Dia pun tampak tidak tenang juga.

"Buka kakimu, Alan…"

Aku merasa darahku naik semua ke wajahku ketika aku membuka kakiku. Aku malu sekali harus memperlihatkan daerah pribadiku padanya. Dia menyuruhku menahan kakiku dengan tanganku, sedangkan dia memulai tugasnya…

"Ah…Eric! Demi Tuhan, Eric…tidak dengan…oh, jarimu…!"

"Diam, Alan. Atau aku bisa menyakitimu jika kau tidak bisa diam…"

"Oooh…uuungh…Eriiic…ah…oh, tidak…AH!"

"Hmm? Kau klimaks lagi, Alan? Aku bahkan belum melakukan lebih dari ini lho, tapi kau sudah…"

"Jangan bicara dan lanjutkan saja, Eric!" _*ngomongnya satu nafas*_

Jari tangan Eric keluar dari 'bagian belakang'ku. Nafasku sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Aku melihat Eric lalu memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua kakiku. Aku mendengar nafasnya juga sudah mulai terengah, menahan nafsu yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Alan, ini akan sangat menyakitkan. Tenangkan dirimu..."

"Apakah ini bisa terjadi di antara dua pria seperti kita, Eric?" _*mulai gak sabar*_

"Jika memang tidak bisa terjadi, maka suatu hal yang disebut nafsu itu tidak akan pernah ada, Alan. Bersiaplah..."

"Apakah ini ak-AH! Eric! Apa yang...?"

"Sakitkah, Alan?"

"Uungh...entahlah, tapi...aah...aku baik-baik saja, Eric..."

"Tenangkan dirimu, karena aku akan mulai bergerak..."

Dan Eric pun membuktikan kata-katanya. Dia mendorong masuk 'milik'nya yang kurasa panas dan membesar di dalam diriku. Aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tetapi nampaknya sesuatu sudah membuat sempit paru-paruku. Aku mencoba untuk tenang, sesuai dengan instruksinya. Kemudian aku mulai merasakan 'milik'nya keluar masuk perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku saat ini. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Aku hanya bisa mendesah, mengaduh menyebut namanya.

"Champagne…bisa membuatmu bergairah seperti ini…Alan…" _*mendesah*_

"Ah…ah…ini…ungh! Tidak ada hubungannya…Eric…Eric…!"

"Kau menikmatinya, Alan? Hmm…?"

"Ya…ya…aku sangat…ah, menikmatinya! Kau…?"

"Aku juga…Alan…"

"Oh, Eric…ah…aku…aku…"

"Tunggu, Alan…aku juga! Kita sama-sama…Alan!"

"Eric…Eric…ah…AH! A~HN!"

Kami mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Tanganku erat memeluk leher Eric, aku merasa mengeluarkan banyak cairan dari dalam tubuhku. Badanku sudah kotor dengan keringat dan cairan itu. Tetapi Eric tidak risih memelukku. Aku mendengar dia mencoba menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali. Sesaat sebelum klimaks tadi, aku sempat mendengar dia mendesah hebat dan menyebut namaku.

"Maaf, Alan, aku 'mengeluarkan'nya di dalam tubuhmu…"

"Ya…aku merasakan sesuatu masuk di sini…" _*tunjuk perut*_

"Untung kau laki-laki, Alan. Hahaha…"

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Eric. Aku tahu apa maksudmu…"

Eric lalu bangkit dan merebahkan dirinya di sampingku. Aku mendengar dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dan aku melihat dia tersenyum. Mengapa dia bisa tersenyum?

"Eric…"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena aku senang, Alan."

"Senang bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa senang? Kau tahu mengapa Tuhan mengizinkan manusia menikmati hubungan badan seperti yang kita lakukan barusan?"

"…" _*bingung*_

"Supaya mereka bahagia, Alan. Supaya mereka bisa melepaskan apa yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Keinginan untuk bisa mencintai pasangannya lebih dari jiwa dan raganya."

"Tapi itu khan bisa terjadi hanya untuk laki-laki dan perempuan, Eric…"

"Aku tidak peduli, bahkan manusia pun bisa melanggar ketetapan Tuhan. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, Alan. Jika sesuatu yang bernama nafsu itu tidak ada, maka hubungan macam ini tidak akan pernah ada. Tidak akan pernah terjadi kepada siapa pun, baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan…"

"…" _*mikir*_

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" _*cubit pipi Alan*_

"Diam, Eric! Aku hanya berpikir…"

"Hm?"

"Hubungan macam ini sebagai bukti bahwa pasangan itu saling mencintai. Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Seingatku kau hanya ingin melepaskan rasa panas dalam diriku ini."

"Memang benar, dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kita pun bisa seperti para manusia itu…"

"Saling…mencintai?"

"Menurutmu, Alan?" _*senyum*_

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat melihat Eric tersenyum dan mencium keningku. Rasa panas dan rasa sakit itu tidak lagi berkecamuk dalam diriku. Aku merasa lebih lega sekarang. Ditambah lagi, Eric memelukku dengan erat.

Seandainya aku tidak meminum champagne itu tadi, mungkin kejadian malam ini tidak akan pernah kami alami. Haruskah aku berterima kasih kepada wanita tadi?

Yah, terima kasih, wahai manusia…kalian membuat Shinigami macam kami merasakan apa itu gairah cinta…

_~Owari_

* * *

Ancur banget yak? Maap banget kalo emang kurang HOT, coz tepat di detik2 terakhir tadi saya lagi bingung keilangan ID card saya yang entah keselip ato jatoh di mana gitu…

Please comment/review…thanks!


End file.
